Hogwarts
by Amitoria
Summary: About magical twin's lives.
1. Default Chapter Title

Authors Note:

This story is based in the future when Harry is a teacher at Hogwarts. It may be a little dumb but please review it. This story isn't finished that is why I have chapters instead of parts.

"Hey, Mum, there's an owl at my window with something on it!" Amitoria Dobbs shouted, slightly panicked, downstairs to her mother. There was a tiny owl at her bedroom window with a large piece of paper attached to its leg. 

"Honey, don't worry, I got one of those when I was your age," her mother shouted, as she was running up the stairs with a smile on her face. 

"What's go on? Why are you all shouting?" her father asked while he entered the room. 

"Honey, she got her first owl! How exciting! Let it in, Amitoria, let it in!" Her mother said, jumping up and down with excitement while Amitoria let the owl in. 

"But why an owl? And why are you so excited?" Amitoria asked, watching the owl circle the room with an thrilled look, like it had just accomplished its life long goal. 

"Amitoria, what this means is....." her mother paused, "you're a witch! Well aren't you happy?" 

"Okay, Mum, I said I was sorry for breaking your favorite dish, but still, that's no reason to be calling me names." 

"No, oh no,what your mom means is, you're a witch, I'm a wizard, and you're Mom's a witch, we're all magical, we can perform spells. Your Mom would never call you what you thought, never," her father said, while shaking his head. 

Amitoria laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny. The joke is up. Really, why is this owl here?" 

"We're not joking, that owl is saying you have magic in your blood and your accepted to a school of witchcraft and wizardry." Amitoria took the parchment of the leg of the owl. 

"I don't believe you. I think you've gone mad," Amitoria said, shaking her head in disbelief. "You didn't hear Hematoria shouting that an owl arrived and her window!" 

"That's because I knew what it meant," Hematoria said, making them jump. She had entered the room silently. 

"I didn't tell her did you?" Her mother asked, turning toward her father. 

"No, how did you know, Hemitoria?" 

"Dad, that's Hemitoria, not me!" Amitoria said with frustration. 

"Sorry, you both look so alike and are wearing the same nightdresses, so it is confusing." 

"It's ok," Hemitoria answered. "I knew about it because I heard you and Mum saying you hoped we were going to be witches and would get our owl soon. I really wasn't eavesdropping. You were talking about it when I was taking a bath and I heard you trough the vents." 

"Why didn't you say something? Or are you, mum, and dad in this joke together?" Amitoria asked, crossing her arms. 

"I didn't tell you because you were asleep and I was gone today."

"We'll prove it if you want us to," her mother said. 

"Okay, go on, prove it. What are you going to do, pull a rabbit out of a hat?" "No, we can't you that, but we can do this," her father replied. 

"Lumos!" They both shouted and their wands lit up. 

Amitoria stepped back with a shocked look on her face." 

"So, Mum, when does school start?" Hemitoria asked. 

"Usually September 1st," said her father, opening the parchment envelope. "Yes, September 1st." 

"We better respond! Tomorrow is July 31. We can go to Diagon Alley using Floo Powder!" exclaimed her mother. 

"I don't know. I always fall on my face everytime we use it," her father replied. 

"It's either that or drive all the way to London!" her mother protested. 

"We're going to London!" shouted Amitoria. "What's Floo Powder?" 

"It's powder you through into a fire and say the name of the place you want to go to and you appear there when you step into the fire. You shouldn't have any problem, unless you don't say the name of the place clearly." 

"Mum, Dad, can I get an owl and cat for school?" asked Hemitoria, who had already read the letter. 

"No, you and Amitoria both get one each and will share," her mother replied. "What do you mean?" Amitoria asked with a confused look on her face.

"Hemitoria will get an owl and Amitoria will get an cat, but you both have to share, so it won't be just yours. Understand?" 

"Um, I think," Hemitoria answered, turning to Amitoria. "Can I get the cat, and you get the owl?" 

"Why? We have to share anyway! What's the point?" Amitoria asked, with a huge grin on her face and the family left the room and went downstairs. 

"Oh, I'm staying in your room tonight," Hemitoria said. "Roy won't stop coming to my window at night. I can't get enough sleep!" Hemitoria loves bragging about herself all of the time. "And we can talk about school." "Fine, whatever. I would love to have the owl. But if I want to use the cat or play with it, I get it whenever I want. Deal?" Amitoria answered. 

"Deal," Hemitoria spoke as she walked toward the door. "Sometimes you amaze me. I'm going to go get my things. I'll be back." 

"Right. Um, Hemitoria?" 

"What?" 

"Roy's already out there. Is he early?" 

Hemitoria ran to the window to see Roy standing in front of her window a couple of feet away. She gave a long sigh. "He's crazy about me." 

Hematoria left the room to get her things. By her amazment Roy was in her room, luckily she had her robe on.

"What on earth are you doing in my room!" she whispered really fast.

"I heard you that you are a witch so I came early, but when I came over you wouldn't come to the window so I decided to come in to see if you were all right. You weren't in here so I decided to wait."

"How did you find out that I was a witch?"

"Your mum told my mum and my mum told me."

"So are you a wizard?" Then something dawned on her, that Roy was in her room, he could he wint through her personal things and took something, she never really trusted him. "How long have you been in my room?"

"I got in right before you entered the room. Yes I am a wizard! I can't wait to get sorted by the sorting hat."

"What are you doing in Hematoria's room?" Amitoria's was getting tired of waiting so she decided to check up on her sister.

"Your Hematoria?!"Roy almost shouting, pointing at Hematoria.

"Yes, you didn't know?" Hematoria replied. "I always thought you were Amitoria. I am embarrassed."

"Why?" asked Amitoria. "Because well... It's because... It's time to leave!" canging the subject really quick trying not to reveal his secret.

Amitoria is very gulable, Hematoria has talked her into so many things before, she never believed anything Hematoria has told her.

"Where are you going? I know you are lying because you're starting to sweat. Tell the truth now." Hematoria commanded.

Roy calmed himself down trying not to blush. "I like Amitoria, alot." He started out the window breathing hard.

"Don't go!" Amitoria shouted after Roy. "I like you too, alot."

"Well I'll see you in Diagon Ally tommorow! Bye!" and Roy set off through the window. 

"Bye!" Amitoria sighed. 

"I can't believe it! I'm going to to write Uncle Sirius and ask him about boys." 

"Uncle Black? Why? All of the boys like you better than me anyways," Amitoria said. 

"I want to ask how boys work." 

"Well...why don't you ask dad instead of Uncle Black?" 

"Because Uncle Sirius wont ask questions on the point that I want to know more about boys." 

"Why do you call Uncle Black Sirius?" Amitoria asked. 

"Because his name is Sirius Black!" 

"Really? I always thought it was Black." 

Hemitoria and Amitoria fell asleep and woke early the next day. They got ready and used the Floo Powder to Diagon Ally. 

"This is going to be fun. Can we go to the Pet Shop first?" Hematoria asked. 

"We'll go to Gringotts first to get some money," said her mother. 

After they went to Gringotts they headed straight for the Pet Shop. 

"I'm getting an owl just like Harry Potter's owl, you know Hedwig," Amitoria said with an excited tone in her voice and a glow in her eyes. She remember what Sirius had told her about Harry. 

"I'm going to get a cat like Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, I love the squashed face, its so adorable," Hematoria said. 

A few hours later after shopping Amitora, Hematoria , and their mother went to the Ice Cream Shop to rest. Hematoria's eyes shined with glee. Amitoria noticed this and looked to see what she saw. As soon as she saw dropped her spoon with a clutter and choked on her ice cream. 

"Uncle Black!" Amitoria shouted.

"Uncle Sirius!" Hematoria shouted.

"Hi Sirius. How is my big brother?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" replied Sirius. 

"We're fine. What are you doing here?" her mother asked. 

"Well, I wanted to ask Hematoria something." 

"What do you want to ask me?" Hemitora asked. 

"Is it all right if we speak in private?" 

"Sure, come on Amitoria let's go to the Leaky Cauldron," her mother said. 

"Bye, Mum!" Hemitoria shouted. 

A few moments later after her mother and Amitoria were out of ear shot, Sirius began, "I'll tell you about boys later." 

"Well, what did you want to ask me?" 

"Right, um, you know the owl you sent me?" 

"Yes, so what?" 

"See, Ron Weasley, got that owl from me. I need to know where you got it." 

"It sent Amitoria's Hogwarts acception letter." 

"Really, is that so?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh, nothing," Sirius trailed off with a nervous look on his face. "Lets go to the Leaky Cauldren." 

After they arrived at the Leaky Cauldren, they stayed for a few hours until they left. 

"Uncle Sirius was actubg a little strange today," Hematoria announced. "He wanted to know where I got that owl." 

"Why?" asked Amitoria. 

"He wouldn't say." 

Finally Septemeber First came around. Amitoria and Hematoria were questioning, why had Sirius wanted to know where the owl came from. 

"Are you girls ready to go?" her mother shouted from downstairs. 

"Yeah Mom!" Hematoria and Amitoria shouted back at the same time. 

Before they knew it, they were at King's Cross, walking through Platform nine and three quarters. As they walked through, their mother said with tears in her eyes, "I want you two to write to me everyday, do you hear me?" 

"Yes, Mom," replied both. 

They both were on the train, when it pulled away, headed toward Hogwarts. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: This is starting off where Chapter 1 takes off. I hope you like it.

} "Don't you think mom is over doing it? She needs to settle down, doesn't she?" Hematoria said.

"She's just sad that she won't see us until Christmas." Amitoria got up and then said, "I'm going to go find Roy."

"Fine, I'm going to find someone to talk to."

Amitoria went through every conparntment and finally found Roy, he was sitting alone looking shy. Roy noticed Amitoria staring at him and waved her over.

"Hi Roy. Why aren't you talking to anyone?" Amitoria sat down next to him and blushed.

"There isn't anyone I know to talk to." He looked over at Amitoria and said, "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not. I'm just really hot. When you first met Hematoria and I you were talkative and loud."

"That was because our moms knew each other. Is that Dillan?"

"Hematoria is going to have a fit! She really likes him."

"That's funny because he's my best friend and he will tell me anything and he told me 'I like her alot, she has spunk'."

"Really? That is great! I am going to find her!" Amitoria ran out of the compartment faster than you could say Hello.

"Oomph! I'm sorry I didn't see you." Hematoria looked up and saw Amitoria, "Oh. It's just you."

"I am so glad I found you. Guess who is a wizard."

"Who?" Hematoria had a look on her face between excited, scared, and curious.

"It's....." Amitoria trailed off to get her sister angry as Hematoria rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'll just show you who it is."

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"Because it's a surprise! Even if I told, you would get nervous and wouldn't go to see who it is."

"Why?"

"Because you like him."

"I do!" Hematoria was pushing her sister and saying, "Show me who it is! Go!"

They both ran through every compartment as soon as Hematoria saw Dillan she stopped and fainted.

In a deep low voice, Dillan said, "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine, she was just surprised to see you." Amitoria rolled her eyes and slapped her sister across the face. "Wake up stupid."

"Ouch! Don't hit me!" Hematoria hit her sister and stood up. She stared at Dillan and said. "Hi." She didn't say it to be friendly, she said it like she just met her hero.

"Are you okay?" Dillan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Well Roy and I need to talk in private." Dillan shot a look at Roy like he was angry.

As Roy and Dillan were talking, Amitoria and Hematoria were talking too.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was a wizard?" Hematoria asked painting at Dillan and blushing.

"Because I knew you wouldn't have come with me."

"At least I wouldn't have made a fool of myself."

"That's true, but I have something to tell you. It's something you'll like."

"What?"

"Roy told me that Dillan likes you."

"Really?!!" Hematoria said this with a smile on her face.

"Shhh! Yes really. Don't you think that you two should go steady?"

"Yes, I think that we should, but what if he doesn't? I would be crushed."

About an hour later went by and all four were siting there being very quiet. The whole compartment was quiet like no one was in there.

Finally a sixth year broke the silence, she said to her friend, "All of the years I rode the train, it has never been so quiet. Oh! We're almost there. I am going to go put on my school robes."

"Why are we so quiet?" asked Hematoria.

"I'm surprised you haven't yacked your head off. You love to talk." Amitoria responded to her sister with a grin on her face.

"Shut up! I don't talk all of the time," Hematoria said this with a glare in her eyes for her sister. "You love to make me mad, don't you?"

"Guilty!" Amitoria was giggling by the redness of her sisters red face. Amitoria was hyper and was more red than Hematoria. "I'm guilty! Lock me up and throw away the key!"

Dillan and Roy were laughing too, but Hematoria wasn't, she was embarrassed by the way her sister was acting. She thought *Why is she acting like this in front of the boy I like?* By this she said, "I think I will."

After a while the train slowed down and everyone were in their robes.

"Hello Hagrid!" A lot of second years and up shouted to a rather tall man.

"Gee he is huge!"Amitoria said to Hematoria.

"That's Hagrid. Hi Hagrid!"

"Hi Hematoria!" Hagrid said with a smile on his face.

"How come I didn't know about him?" asked Amitoria.

"I met him when I went to Uncle Sirius's house and Hagrid was there waiting for him when we got to the door."

"Oh!"

"Come on, I'll introduce you to him." Hematoria grabbed her sister's arm and walked up to Hagrid. "Hagrid this is Amitoria, my twin."

"Hi girls. You are first years, right?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes we are," Amitoria answered.

"You have to come with me. All first years have to come with me." Hagrid raised his voice so every one could hear him, he said, "All first years over here!"

Alot of first years crowded around Hagrid. After everyone was there they got on a boat and crossed a large lake.

"Watch out for the giant squid!" Hagrid announced.

"Looks like there are more than one giant at this school!" shouted a snobby rich looking girl.

"Why are you being so mean? Do you know who you remind me of?" asked Hematoria.

"Because I can. Who do I remind you of?" said the girl.

"Draco Malfoy."

"He's my father."

"Really? What's your name?" Roy asked.

"Why would you want to know?"

"Well, Because I want to know."

"If you want to know. My name is Shavilia Malfoy."

"Okay kids we're here. Single file behind me," Hagrid said.

"Who could miss him?" Shavilia said.

"You could shrimp," Dillan said.

"Wow! Three giants! When will they stop coming?" Shavilia shouted.

"At least he's tall enough to reach the door knob!" shouted Hematoria.

Hagrid lead them all to the great hall to be sorted by the sorting hat. 


End file.
